


Bubblegun

by nowherelinnea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Funny, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pre-competition sex, Semi-Public Sex, hickey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherelinnea/pseuds/nowherelinnea
Summary: Otabek si è già esibito, Yuri ha bisogno di rilassarsi prima del suo turno.





	Bubblegun

Lo sguardo contraddiceva la delicatezza dei suo movimenti; lo guardava, Otabek, prepararsi mentalmente e fisicamente. Yuri sembrava fluttuare per il corridoio, ripeteva i suoi passi sulle note di Riguardo L’Amore: Agape nelle cuffie. Non lo degnava di uno sguardo, sembrava galleggiare nell’aria e i suoi capelli benché non troppo lunghi volteggiavano attorno a lui lo stesso come rami di un ciliegio nel vento. Fata Russa era un nomignolo abbastanza umiliante ma allo stesso tempo si addiceva del tutto alla sua eterea grazia. Otabek restava abbagliato ogni volta, avrebbe potuto guardarlo muoversi per ore; sul ghiaccio, anche il suo semplice pattinare da un punto all’altro era pura poesia.

Yuri si fermò di colpo, i capelli gli ricaddero scomposti sul volto, lo sguardo si corrucciò come se il pavimento che fissava lo avesse appena insultato; si poggiò al muro, alzò una gamba, si aprì in una spaccata e poi si piegò ancora di più con una smorfia di fastidio sul volto.

“Ti fa male il ginocchio?” Yuri continuò a fare stretching. “Yuri!”  
Il biondo vide le labbra di Otabek muoversi e scrollò via le cuffie, sbuffando irritato.  
“Non vedi che ho le cuffie?”  
“Ti fa male il ginocchio?”  
“Non è niente, il fisioterapista mi ha detto che sono solamente dolori dovuti alla crescita” Yuri gli diede la schiena, rimise le cuffie, ricominciò a ripassare la sua coreografia. Dal fondo del corridoio apparvero Yuri, l’altro, e Viktor, quest’ultimo totalmente immerso nel sudore. Stava invecchiando.

“Ciao, Yurio, Otabek!” fece col suo solito tono festoso, Otabek si limitò a salutarlo con un cenno della testa, il suo Yuri continuava a provare i suoi passi, probabilmente li ignorava. Viktor gli diede un calcio nel culo, facendolo girare di scatto, lo sguardo omicida gli si piantò immediatamente addosso. Viktor non si irrigidì nemmeno, gli strappò via le cuffie.  
“Yuuuuu-rio! Hai visto come sono stato bravooo?”  
“No.”  
“Ma come!”  
“Viktor, Yurio doveva riscaldarsi…”  
“Ma mancano ancora millenni al suo turno… E’ l’ultimo..” come un bambino piccolo, Viktor arricciò il labbro inferiore e Yuri per tutta risposta sospirò. Il Viktor Nikiforov sulla pista di pattinaggio era molto differente dall’uomo senza i pattini, era capriccioso e talvolta infantile, i trenta per lui sembravano lontani anni luce.

Quando riprese a camminare lungo il corridoio la sua scontentezza era del tutto sparita, chiedeva al suo Yuri di fotografarlo col Makkachin di peluche una volta arrivati nello spogliatoio. Parlando di bipolarismo…

 

Otabek aveva già avuto il suo turno sulla pista, si annoiava da morire ad aspettare che anche gli altri finissero. Per di più, Yuri sarebbe stato l’ultimo ad esibirsi. Che palle.

Aveva bisogno di uno svago, anche Yuri; non aveva bisogno di iniziare a riscaldarsi così in anticipo, se Yakov lo avesse beccato gli avrebbe strillato di smetterla di stancarsi inutilmente, soprattutto se gli faceva male il ginocchio. Di soppiatto gli si avvicinò alle spalle, lo afferrò e lo strinse al petto, bloccandogli le braccia. Era così minuto rispetto a lui…

“Yuri.”  
“Che fai, cretino? Devo prepararmi- ah, cazzo” la stretta di Otabek lo costringeva con le braccia lungo i fianchi, Yuri non poté far altro che guardare le sue costosissime Beats finire sul pavimento, il filo strattonò l’iPhone sulla tasca, ma fortunatamente esso rimase al suo posto e il jack si staccò.  
“Yuratschka, mi annoio”  
“Non chiamarmi così. Lasciami” Otabek però non voleva saperne di lasciare Yuri andare. Ognuno di loro era costretto ad allenarsi ad intere nazioni di distanza, nella sua sconfortante solitudine Yuri era la sua più grande distrazione ed il suo più grande incentivo: Yuratschka si qualificava sempre, se non si fosse impegnato abbastanza avrebbe sprecato una buona occasione per incontrarlo; non che la sua carriera ruotasse intorno a lui, ciò era un incoraggiamento come un altro, ma faceva il suo santo lavoro.  
Dondolò da destra a sinistra, una, due, tre volte, inalando il profumo buonissimo della sua testa bionda. Yuri non era più rigido nel suo abbraccio.  
“Ci potrebbero vedere, cosa penserebbero...” la sua voce lo distrasse dalla trance in cui sembrava essere caduto, aprendo gli occhi adocchiò una brutta porta verde acqua poco più in fondo.  
“Ma che- OTABEK FA’ PIANO!” la suddetta porta sbatté alle loro spalle dopo pochi istanti. Yuri era stato spinto in uno sgabuzzino scuro, il suo volto spigoloso venne illuminato da una vecchia lampadina sopra le loro teste. Otabek gli diede una leggera testata.  
“Mi sei mancato”, fece, e l’espressione omicida sul volto di Yuri si trasformò nel sorriso timido che aveva imparato ad amare. Glielo diceva spesso, via messaggi non aveva lo stesso effetto. Di persona Yuri perdeva la capacità di rispondergli, il suo volto si riscaldava, i suoi occhi verdi sfuggivano al contatto visivo, le labbra si piegavano involontariamente in quel sorriso che non poteva nascondere.  
“Anche tu… Beka” le sue braccia sottili andarono a cingergli la nuca, Yuri gli diede ciò che aveva voluto dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto quella mattina nel spogliatoio; anzi, di cui sempre aveva voglia. I baci di Yuri esprimevano il suo vero animo, iniziavano dolci, quasi puri, ma con quell’accenno di lingua, azzardava sin da subito, come sul ghiaccio. Otabek espirò dal naso, qualcosa dentro di lui si stava risvegliando – qualcosa che a stento poteva mai definire dormiente; ricambiò con curiosità.

Rispondendo Yuri gemette leggermente, ritirò i gomiti per accarezzargli il petto; piccole scintille brillarono appena sotto la sua pelle, il focolare bruciava stabile dentro la sua pancia, in mezzo alle sue gambe. Per un attimo, Otabek baciò il ragazzo con più intensità, spinse la sua testa indietro con i suoi baci appassionati, delicatamente contro la scadente porta in compensato. Si separò subito dopo, i loro respiri si erano fatti di colpo pesanti, l’aria sembrava rovente.  
“Yuri...” il biondo conosceva quello sguardo.  
“Beka, no”  
“Abbiamo tempo”  
“Devo preparar-” Otabek aveva già tirato giù la lampo della sua felpa, la sua lingua impertinente già tracciava percorsi immaginari sul suo collo candido, come poteva Yuri protestare oltre? - quando iniziò a baciare dolcemente appena sotto al suo orecchio una vampata di calore sembrò avvolgerlo.  
“Sbrighiamoci” bisbigliò, le mani di Beka viaggiarono veloci sul suo petto, giù fino allo stomaco; la stoffa che avvolgeva il corpo di Yuri era ruvida, quell’abito benché appartenuto a Nikiforov sembrava esser stato creato appositamente per Yuri – nel modo in cui il bianco sposava la sua carnagione, i brillanti accompagnavano i suoi movimenti, la stoffa gli avvolgeva il culo.  
Le mani di Yuri erano tra i suoi capelli neri, viaggiavano sulla sua nuca, dentro la felpa. Otabek tirò giù la lampo del suo costume, lo strattonò verso il basso, Yuri si liberò delle maniche e tornò ad accarezzargli il volto. Ci fu allora un momento in cui restarono entrambi fermi, a studiarsi a vicenda; Yuri studiava con cura quasi maniacale ogni dettaglio del suo viso, tracciava con i polpastrelli le sua labbra carnose, la mascella squadrata, le occhiaie, le sopracciglia folte; aveva la stessa espressione concentrata che aveva sulla pista. Otabek deglutì di colpo, perché sentiva la bocca asciugarsi nonostante la salivazione aumentata, si calò goffamente sulle ginocchia, strattonò costume e slip, la sua mente invasa da flashback e fantasie. Una veloce occhiata al suo orologio da polso gli comunicò che avevano ancora quindici minuti. Esitò di proposito, respirando piano a pochi millimetri dall’erezione di Yuri, la sua mano gli ravvivò i capelli come a intimargli di darsi una mossa, il suo sguardo un lago limpido e immutabile sotto alle sue ciglia bionde.

Avere Otabek Altin in ginocchio davanti a lui era abbastanza per spingerlo quasi al limite, a dimostrazione di quello il suo cazzo pulsava sporadicamente sotto il respiro del ragazzo. Il suo cuore batteva erraticamente nel petto, sembrava ruggire sotto lo sforzo dell’eccitazione. Era tutto così arrapante; chiunque sarebbe potuto entrare in qualunque momento, beccare il campione del Gran Prix con il cazzo nella bocca di un rivale, pochi minuti prima del suo turno sulla pista.  
Otabek schiuse le labbra carnose, scure, con la lingua rossa percorse la sua lunghezza, l’afferrò alla base e subito le sue labbra si socchiusero sul glande, presto lo inghiottì e il naso cozzò contro la base, dove la pelle era liscia ed apparentemente intatta; Yuri teneva tantissimo alla cura estetica. Proprio lui a quel movimento sembrò impazzire, dio, non facevano sesso da mesi; i suoi polmoni si svuotarono di colpo, la sua gola si strinse; si tirò nervosamente i capelli, il gemito che gli sfuggì fu osceno e decisamente rumoroso. Otabek si limitò a guardarlo in avvertimento, restando qualche istante in quella posizione prima di tirarsi indietro con uno schiocco. La sua mano sostituì immediatamente la sua bocca, lo stringeva forse, lo massaggiava lentamente; l’estasi che aveva portato pochi istanti prima Yuri a girare gli occhi era stata velocemente sostituita da calma sofferenza, quasi impercettibilmente muoveva i fianchi, lentamente, li dondolava cercando sollievo. Otabek dalla sua posizione accovacciata si sollevò leggermente fino a schiacciare il mento contro l’ombelico di Yuri, osservando con riverenza i tratti spettacolari del suo viso, gli occhi acquamarina vivi e immobili in uno sguardo etereo, quella mano pallida tra i suoi capelli, le dita lunghe che fiaccamente si arricciavano tirando leggermente le ciocche. Ad un certo punto rimase estasiato da quel tutto, una versione nordica dei ragazzi ritratti da Caravaggio; studiò lì dove l’attaccatura dei capelli incontrava la fronte in uno spesso muro biondo, piccoli e sottili capelli chiarissimi che sfuggivano alla sua presa. Yuri era terribilmente bello, in un modo indescrivibilmente etereo, apparentemente fermo per sempre nel tempo: aveva quell’espressione vacua di vaga lussuria nei suoi occhi, le sue labbra piene e screpolate appena socchiuse, i denti bianchi sotto, gli zigomi di porcellana come due mele rosse, il naso diritto. Otabek conosceva tutte le espressioni di quel volto, tutti i movimenti di quello sguardo, i sorrisi di quella bocca, ma come un film muto e in bianco e nero sarebbe rimasto a vederlo e rivederlo fino alla fine dei tempi. E quella voce angelica, leggera, quel dolce baritono che era frutto di cavità in quel corpo che era pura arte. Arte capace di fare arte, sul ghiaccio. Otabek aveva intenzione di rivedere quel film tutto un’altra volta; lo avrebbe fatto più che poteva, prima che gli impegni li separassero di nuovo. La cosa fantastica di Yuri, era che sotto quella grazia innata con cui si muoveva, la finta lingua velenosa e i sorrisi innocenti che gli regalava quando parlavano di più e del meno, proprio sotto tutto quello, la cosa assolutamente meravigliosa di Yuri era che era un fottutissimo pervertito figlio di puttana. Quella situazione? Sicuramente lo stava mandando ai pazzi, e Otabek sapeva come rigirarlo nel suo stesso brodo di lussuria per fargli perdere il senno, lo faceva ogni santa volta. Gli accontentava qualunque scemenza gli venisse in mente, persino il sesso sul letto del suo coach nella stanza d’hotel che condividevano, tempo addietro. Si era sentito in colpa, ma quando, mentre il suo coach sedeva ignaro su quelle lenzuola Yuri gli aveva lanciato quello sguardo saccente e soddisfatto e terribilmente sexy, tanto da farglielo diventare nuovamente duro, prima di sbattersi la porta alle spalle e andarsene, aveva capito di essere alla sua mercé. Gli venne in mente un’idea.

Lentamente, con le dita tenne fermo il suo cazzo, il palmo bollente contro il glande, e il polso che si muoveva in delicate circonferenze; Yuri rispose immediatamente, i suoi occhi spalancati, i fianchi impazziti che cercavano il contatto e allo stesso tempo l’interruzione nello stesso in scatti confusi, il suo petto tonico e immacolato e incredibilmente giovane che si gonfiava e sgonfiava coi suoi respiri sconclusionati, profondi, irregolari. Si portò una mano alle labbra, l’altra ancora tirava ciocche bionde; lo stesso gemeva sommessamente.  
“Yuri, Yuri. Shhh” mormorò.  
“Mmmh, Beka. Beka” Yuri lo tirò debolmente su, sfiorò il naso contro il suo e lo guardò con uno sguardo tale, che Otabek si sentì bruciare di colpo, come una fenice il suo corpo con una fiammata si riduceva in cenere.  
“Ci sono tante cose, tante cose che voglio farti” ansimava, i suoi fianchi ancora incantati in quella danza sensuale, i suoi occhi erano vivi, selvaggi. Lo costringeva a pochi millimetri di distanza, non lo baciava, si leccava le labbra, in getti caldi l’aria usciva piano dalla sua bocca, le sue labbra erano rosee, screpolate, desiderabili.  
“Oh” sommessamente, Yuri sembrava concentrato sulle sensazioni, perdeva il contatto con la Terra, fluttuava sempre più su; quella era tortura senza pietà, meravigliosa a modo suo. Il calore aumentava, Yuri poggiò la testa sulla spalla di Otabek, gli gemeva nell’orecchio, senza dire niente. E lentamente sentiva il petto esplodere, la vista si annebbiava, le palpebre diventavano pesanti e lo stesso teneva gli occhi fissi in quelli di Otabek, perché la sua presenza era il più grande pezzo del puzzle del suo piacere.  
“B...e...ka...”  
“Ti piace?” Yuri non rispose, dalle sue labbra usciva quel canto lussurioso, un continuo crescendo di gemiti adorabile, e le sue barriere crollavano, non era più il campione di pattinaggio maschile di figura, era un adolescente selvaggio, e tutto quello che gli interessava era venire, lo poteva vedere nei suoi occhi ormai persi, nelle sue guance rosse, nel movimento disperatissimo dei suoi fianchi in quello spazio ristretto, nel costosissimo costume che con incuria giaceva arrotolato attorno alle sue ginocchia. Per Otabek fu come una scossa elettrica, lasciare la presa sull’erezione di Yuri. La sua espressione sconvolta per poco non lo fece venire nelle mutande.  
Lo guardava come una bestia ferita, le sue unghie corte si erano conficcate nelle sue spalle, di colpo la sua espressione era passata dal calmo piacere alla furia; gli pestò un piede per ribellarsi.  
“Otabek! Che cazzo fai! Piant-” e di nuovo la sua mano sudata era sul suo pene, stavolta il ritmo era serrato; il suo corpo si mosse di propria volontà, si contorse, i suoi occhi protestarono mentre cercava di non girarli.  
“Beka- cazzo… fammi venire ti prego… Odd-”  
“Yuri!” gelarono entrambi. Yuri guardava sconvolto di fronte a sé, neanche sembrava vedere Otabek, le sue guance furiosamente rosse e il respiro accellerato.  
“Dove diavolo è quel teppista!” Potevano sentire Lilia appena al di fuori della porta.  
“Ha pure perso le cuffie. Ma guarda tu. Ah, ma Yakov gliene dirà quattro, e colpa sua se quel ragazzo è totalmente allo sbando. Sparire così a pochi minuti dal suo turno...” i tacchi della donna si allontanarono velocemente e con un sottotono petulante.  
“Cazzo!” Otabek si allontanò, Yuri era immobile, e nudo, e duro, e incazzato.  
“Se non ti fossi messo a fare il coglione a quest’ora sarei già venuto” si rivestì velocemente ed aprì la porta con un calcio, senza neanche assicurarsi che la via fosse libera. Fortunatamente lo era. Yuri si voltò con una frustata di capelli biondi verso di lui, indicando la protuberanza sul suo costume.  
“Come posso esibirmi così?! Non scende!”  
“YURI!” La voce di Yakov ovviò velocemente il problema.  
“ECCOMI, VECCHIO!” iniziò a marciare verso la voce del suo coach, senza dirgli una parola.

 

Per dare una prestazione ottimale sulla pista, bisognava trovare la propria ispirazione. Agape, i suoi pensieri volavano sempre verso quelle sere invernali, la finestra dei suoi ricordi smussata dalla neve che cadeva perennemente, il suo piccolo corpicino stretto in vari strati di vestiti vissuti, la sua manina guantata stretta in quella di suo nonno. Quell’uomo che era rude con tutti tranne che con lui, ancora adesso gli accarezzava i capelli, quelle rare volte che tornava a casa, gli chiedeva se volesse preparati dei pirozkhi, e per quei brevi istanti Yuri si sentiva nuovamente piccolo, puro; senza preoccupazioni. Per questo non appena la musica partì, assordante, non poté non mormorare una insulto non rivolto a nessuno in particolare, iniziando la sua esibizione. Sì, certo, aveva capito la lezione di Viktor, la sua esibizione doveva strapparla via dal cuore, spogliarsi di tutto fino all’osso, lasciare che tutti possano vedergli attraverso. Ma per ragioni ben chiare in quel momento gli era impossibile. L’eloquenza e la passione con cui eseguiva i suoi programmi era il suo marchio di fabbrica, si immergeva totalmente nei movimenti e la sua faccia rifletteva lo sforzo fisico e mentale di anni e anni di dedizione, così mentre quasi tagliava l’aria con la furia dei suoi movimenti intravide Lilia. Sarebbe stata meno oltraggiata se le avesse sputato in faccia. Cercò di riprendersi, darsi una regolata, ma prese male il quadruplo e dovette mantenersi in piedi con una mano sul ghiaccio. Merda! Sbottò, ma sotto la musica nessuno lo sentì. Finito il suo programma salutò la folla come al solito, afferrò uno dei felini di peluche lanciati sul ghiaccio e si diresse direttamente al kiss and cry, dove ricevette un punteggio obbiettivamente buono ma per lui deludente. Si maledisse e decise che si sarebbe punito lavorando il doppio; schivando Yakov e i giornalisti se ne andò in spogliatoio sbattendo la porta.

“La colpa è fottutamente tua”, il cretino sembrava stesse per scoppiare a ridere, seduto a gambe larghe sulla panca.  
“Non ridere!” strillò, e la faccia di Otabek si contorse in un sorriso idiota. Lo prese per il polso.  
“Potrai mai perdonarmi?”  
“No!”  
“Ho la chiave dello sgabuzzino”  
“Ok, ti ascolto”

 

(Finì per perdonarlo, ma si arrabbiò nuovamente un’ora dopo, quando si rese conto che il mondo intero stava ritwittando la foto del vistoso succhiotto sul collo della fata della Russia).

**Author's Note:**

> Puff! Finalmente ho scritto qualcosa per la mia amata Otayuri. Non ho mai scritto qualcosa di così spensierato(?), ma l'angst lo lasciamo per il futuro, amirite??? ;)) Bon, spero piaccia. *torna nel suo buco*


End file.
